


The girl by the ocean

by Valeriahpa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kinda, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Maybe - Freeform, Mistery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, give me a chance, i suck at it, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, it is good, lena and kara met before, mind communication, read to find out, so do not expect much, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeriahpa/pseuds/Valeriahpa
Summary: When Lena starts having dreams with a blue eyed woman she begans to remember parts of her past she thought were long gone. Everything gets worse when she moves to National City and finds herself face to face with the subject of said dreams, the worst part, the girl does not seem to recognize her. Meanwhile her alter ego keeps communicating in the nights.Did you know i suck at summaries?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought i would be posting something here.   
> All mistakes are mine.

The warm sea breeze touched my skin making me shiver, it felt so natural, so real, but it wasn’t any of those things, it was something more, something that could not be explain by simple words.It was sunset time and the sky had a pinkish color all over it, making me feel like I was back at home where I could just look through the window and have a perfect sight of anything that was happening outside the sofocating walls of my house.

Back then, when I was a kid and responsibilities seemed so distant. I had the opportunity to enjoy the same sky that I was enjoying now, almost looking as the same, no clouds and no annoying noises to distract me of the beautyness of the moment, like a perfect picture kept in the back of my memory.

I wanted to stay more, to feel more of the past, but something distracted me from the calm moment; A melodious sound coming out of a violin. The night was almost there and i was berely able to see the person who was playing by the seashore, a girl with long blond hair and eyes lost in the skyline.

I got close, trying to figure out who was the misterious girl. When i was a feet apart she turned around and our gaze met, it felt familiar, almost like if my eyes belonged watching hers, almost like we met before, in another life, in another time but then the charm went away when she started to speak.

“What took you so long?” Said her, her violin, now in the sand, seemed like the only thing i was capable of watching in that uncomfortable moment.

“Lena?” The mention of my name took me out of my thoughts and our eyes met again, this time i decided not to look away.

“Wait, Do you know me?” I asked, really intrigued. She laughed and I swore I never felt so complete, that something you feel when you relize you just found what you were not looking for.

“Do not be silly, of course we do, right here, years ago” Her eyes burning blue searched for any sign of recognition, when she did not find any, almost looking disapointed picked up her violin and started playing again. Ignoring me completly and, deep inside, I felt like I deserved it.

“Who are you?” I sounded almost desperate when i said that, trying to grab her attention back.

“You know, you just do not want to remember. Until then i think you should wake up and come back later when you feel better and your mind is clear”

“Wake up?”

“You ask too much, yeah, wake up, if you dont know you are asleep but Don’t think this is just a dream”

And with that everything went blank i woke up in my bed, my head spinning and my heart racing.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about that lucid dream. The way i was capable of remember every single part of it, the way i could remember easly every little detail about the misterious girl got me wondering if i was getting mad.

The night came and i was ready to go to sleep, this time completely looking forward to it.

The sea wasn’t calm this time and there was no sign of her anywhere. I walked around the beach for a few minutes looking for her, finding nothing but sand and water. It gave me time to think, the place was exactly the way I remembered it, confirming my suspicions that I was where I spent the first four years of my life.

The place where I lived the best moments of my life, miles away from Metropolis, was a small fishing village. My mother always working and my father non-existent never represented a problem to my happiness there.

It was lonely, socializing wasn’t my thing, I cannot remember a single friend I could have had back then. I used to spend my free time after school painting or writing, I sucked at both, but i’ve been getting better year after year.

“Thinking about times that would not come back?” her voice took me out of my thoughts and brang me back to the present.

“Perhaps” my answer was short I didn’t really wanted to talk about it.

“Let’s make new memories here” she sounded raspy, like the kind of voice you have when you just wake up in the morning.

“New? I barely have any”

“I’m here to help you, Lena. Help you remember”

“I don’t understand, there is nothing to be remembered” I was starting to get mad, the way she looked at me made me wonder if she knew things that I didn’t.

“Don’t try to fool me, I know everything about you. Let’s say I am part of your unconscious, there is nothing you can hide from me. Technically I am you”

“It is good to know that I am hot inside”

“At least I know you think I am hot”a little giggle came out of her mouth and I couldn’t help but do the same.

“I still don’t understand” Nothing made sense, not her words, not her intentions.

“You will, when you are ready. Do not ask, and as I said before, wait”

Waking up normally was frustrating, now that I had a misterious blonde girl being cryptic in my sleep just made it worse.


	2. Of brothers and new cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine

Lex was the first person I told about the dreams, he listened quietly and made no comments until I was finished.

"Lena... I don't know what to tell you" his tone was calm but the look on his eyes made me wonder if there was something more that he wanted to say.

"I am not crazy, right?" It came out as a whisper, words only to comfort myself.

I could handle one weird dream but two, in consecutive nights ,coherent interactions with a beautiful, breathtaking woman who seemed to know more things about me than I did included , didn't settled well to my already overworked mind. 

" I am sending you to National City" was all he said once he spoke again " I think you could use some rest to put your thoughts in order and I can use a hand in business there"

"I tell you about this stuff and you just suggest I need a rest?"

"Those are just dreams, Lena. You can't let them affect your day" he stood up from the chair he was on and walked towards me "You are going to National City, period"

That said, he kissed my forehead goodbye and left the office. It wasn't like I had too much of a choice, even if he was my brother he was still my boss. 

National City was a strange place to send me to rest. It was almost the same as metropolis and if I was going to help him in business I was probably not getting any rest at all but I had learnt a long time ago to not second guess Lex's decisions. 

Hours came by and I found myself at the end of the day, eagerly going home so I could, hopefully, get some answers.

As expected, she was there, this time waiting in the entrance of a senorial house. The sea could be heard but not seen, we were somewhere  in the middle of the village.

"Your birth mother used to work here"I recognized the house instantly after her words "Follow me" 

She started walking down the road, not stopping for a moment to check if I was following her. I walked two steps behind, taking my time, breathing in and out slowly. I focused on her broad shoulders, on the way her hair fell over them in gold waves, on how she walked with confidence,  
Knowing where she was heading to.

"Where do you go when I wake up?" it was a reasonable question and a simple one, but she took her time to answer it.

"I have no idea" she didn't elaborate her response beyond that.

Three turns left and one right got us to the beach. 

"The sun is different here"

I was about to ask what she meant when the sky turned cloudy and the sea stormy.

"We have less time than what I thought" I barely could hear her over the sound of the thunders "Listen closely, Lena. You have to find me and you have to wake me"

"How I am supposed to do that? I don't even know if you are real"

"We are all real in the same way we all aren't" a blue streak lightened her face while she said that " and you will find me because its written. Rao gave us a second chance, to both of us, we just have to take it" 

"Rao is red, he is always looking after us"

The clock on the wall marked 3 am. Through the picture window of my room I could see it was a moonless night and a few clouds blemished the dark night mantle.

I knew I wouldn't be capable of going back to sleep so I started packing for my "vacations", by the time the sun was raising I had already finished with my task and had everything set up for my trip.

Lex called at 7 to make sure I was ready, he told me his personal jet was taking me whenever I decided to.

I didn't think it twice and went straight to the airport. I had no friends to say goodbye to and there was no reason for staying any longer in Metropolis.

I spent two hours in the horrific traffic of the city, blue eyes and cryptic words never leaving my mind.

Lex called again, this time to tell me Clark's sister was waiting for me at National City and that she was going to give me a tour around town.

I had never met Kara Kent, I could remember her being mentioned by Clark but never had the chance to put a face to the name. As long as I knew she had never visited Metropolis and it was always my brother's best friend who would go and pay a visit.

After a short plane flight and half country later was when National City came to view. With tall buildings and an excessive amount of cars the southern California city didn't seem too different from Metropolis.

Once we landed safely I let my self relax for a moment. I had never been a fan of flying not on jet, not on helicopter, not on anything.

I made my way through the airport and found the exit doors for national flights.

The world stopped for a moment when I saw her, dopey smile on her lips and a big cartel with my name on it in her hands.

Kara Kent was my mysterious dream visitor or her doppelganger at least. As I walked in her direction nothing in her face changed, except for the fact her smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

" You must be Lena" she offered me a free hand which I automatically took, never looking away from her eyes.

"And you must be Kara, Clark's sister" she nodded enthusiastically and without dropping my hand she walked me out of the crowd.

"I am her cousin ,actually, but that is a story for another day" she sounded nostalgic and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of story was that.

"Have we met before?" I really had to ask her, I didn't know what I was a expecting, maybe a 'yeah, I am the girl in your dreams' but I was certainly not expecting what she said after.

"No, I am sure I would have remembered a pretty face like yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and hits appreciated.  
> I hope you guys ejoyed the chapter.  
> Let me know if you liked it.  
> Comment ( I reply)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an experiment, i do not know if i should continue it, please let me know if you like it.   
> All hits and Kudos appreciated.  
> I actually reply to comments.


End file.
